


Our Dreams, and They are Made Out of Real Things

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, First Kiss, Hiatus, M/M, Narry fluff, One Shot, based on a prompt, narry drabble, niall and harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: He never thought he needed Harry, not even when he kissed him right before the break.Xbased on the prompt 'I didn't intend to kiss you'





	Our Dreams, and They are Made Out of Real Things

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jack Johnson's song 'Better Together'
> 
> X
> 
> Part of the collection 'Fifty drabbles about Niall and Harry'

“Not everything is about golf.” Louis sighs. Niall can hear the sound of Louis’ favorite Zippo uncapping and he knows he is lighting a cigarette outside the studio he’s working in with Steve; Ever since 'Just Hold On' smashed it, Louis' been keen on doing at least one more collaboration with him.

 

“Christ Lou, I know that, don’t be a twat.” Niall shakes his head, trying to clear it. It’s useless though because his thoughts have been muddled for weeks now.

 

“Okay, sorry, mate. But you do know that I’m right, you do this every time, you throw yourself into your sport, you know you do; every time since hiatus started, when Harry resurfaces from his prestigious, low-key, normal life, that's just what you do.”

 

Niall scoffs, who is Harry kidding every time he disappears or tweets meaninglessly, cryptically. Maybe Niall misses him, or maybe he wishes he could be that introverted. It’s all too confusing right now because he never thought he needed Harry, not even when he kissed him right before the break. It was just for fun, for celebration.

 

-

 

_“Gon’ miss ya.” Niall slurred, slightly drunk off beers, and drunk off the mood too, he was mood drunk._

_“Do you reckon so?” Harry pondered a moment, taking in everything around him and then zeroing in on Niall. His eyes were full of light heartedness and Niall kind of wanted to know how Harry was so entirely happy; he didn't seem at all scared for post One Direction, and frankly Niall was jealous._

_“I think so, gonna miss everyone. You, though, I’ll miss you the most. Not sure if I ever said it, but you’re my best friend, Hazza, the best.” Niall rambled, his voice becoming gentler with each word as he looked closely into Harry’s eyes._

_“You’re drunk.” Harry gulped under Niall’s softened gaze._

_“I’m happy.” Niall countered, licking his chapped lips. Harry's eyes dropped to look at Niall's lips and stayed there. It didn’t feel weird, knowing he was about to kiss Harry, because it was Harry, and Harry had always felt like home. “I’m…“ Niall trailed, placing his lips chastely on Harry’s neck, pressing small kisses all the way up to Harry’s jaw._

_“Niall.” Harry whispered, placing his hand gently around the back of Niall’s head to bring him in for a drunken kiss, each of them buzzing off the other._

 

-

 

"Niall?"

 

"What? Yeah, sorry. Got a lot on my mind." Niall bows his head, placing his head in his hands and letting out a groan.

 

"Listen, Ni, I've got to-"

 

"I kissed him." Niall whispered into the receiver, his head is spinning; not caring at all that Louis may be on some sort of time crunch, "I bloody kissed him, and then we just jetted off to opposite sides of the world. Sure I shot him a few texts, but why wouldn't he ask me about it? Why?"

 

"You kissed who? Harry? When? Why?" Louis' tone is serious now, and not that Niall can see him, but he's sure he knows Louis well enough to know he probably put out his cigarette, creasing his eyebrows in concern the second Niall told him.

 

"At the farewell party right before hiatus. I was slightly drunk, and I was gettin' all sentimental with him and then I kissed him, I guess."

 

Louis' silent on the other end, all Niall hears is a sharp intake of breath and then wind hitting against the receiver in place of a response.

 

"Lou?" Niall wants him to say something, anything.

 

"Did you, um, want to kiss him? I mean in the long run?"

 

"Course' miss 'im like mad. I've- we’ve just been so busy and we never talked about it, simple as that." Niall says, trying not to let his guard down any more than he already has, he hates letting people down, and honestly he feels like that's what he's doing right now; contradicting his happy nature to really just have a bit of a breakdown? No.  It’s more like he's trying to have some sort of grand self-revelation.

 

"I've got to go, Niall. But I know Harry and I know that if you kissed him and if he never brought it up it's because he thinks you're not interested. You've seen him when he likes someone, never makes the first move, or the second for that matter." Louis makes a good point; Niall's just not sure what to do with it.

 

"Alright, cheers mate."

 

"Niall, just think about what I said, alright? And have a good one." Louis says before hanging up and leaving Niall to contemplate.

 

It's like Harry knows that Niall's thinking of him because ten minutes later when Niall's deep in thought his phone beeps.

 

_Pet:_

_I want to show you my album, soon preferably. Releasing it in early April. Let me know when you want to get together._

_H xx_

 

Niall scoffs, but it's with fondness that he basks in the ridiculousness of Harry. He signed off a text message like it was some sort of intimate letter. Of course he would, Niall knows, because it's not the first time.

 

_To Pet:_

_Hope you haven't made a muse of me, pet. Miss you loads, whenever works for me. You're in LA, yeah? Love ya._

Niall's only sent the text thirty seconds ago when a response comes in. He smiles, unlocking his phone.

 

_Pet:_

_Course. Think you said you were coming in a few days? You gonna be here Saturday? Maybe we could have dinner at my house? - oh. love you too._

 

Niall agrees, and then he has a quick panic attack, because he doesn't know what to think. Is this a date? Is it just Harry being Harry? Does he sound ridiculous, like a twelve year old girl?

 

"Fuck, I need a drink." Niall grits, heading to his fridge. He hates having feelings sometimes. Especially the ones he's having about Harry, because he never expected them, never even let his mind wander that far when they spent every waking moment together. That's just how it goes, he guesses, you don't know what you have until you lose your grip on it.

 

-

 

"I'm at baggage claim in L.A, got a show here." Niall says to Liam, gathering his suitcase as it came past.

 

"Oi! Why didn't you tell me, you gonna be at home? Maybe I'll stop by."

 

Niall chuckled awkwardly; looking around to make sure no one was close enough to hear him. "No, mate. I'm staying at Harry's."

 

Liam goes silent and Niall has an idea as to why, it's making him a little nervous, actually. "Why? You have a house here."

 

"I don't really want to get into it Li, I'm going to his house to listen to his album." Niall decides, trying not to delve much into it.

 

"He just sent it to Louis and I, is all. It's just weird that he would invite you over for your own personal listening party, a bit intimate, 'innit?"

 

Niall sighs, he loves Liam but he's ace at beating around the bush and it drives Niall just a little mad. "Listen, Liam, I know you saw us at the party before hiatus. We haven't spoken about it once since then and I don't know exactly what's going to happen. But I miss him. And I don't really even want to discuss it, because I don't know if we're even in the same place."

 

Liam sighed on the other end, "Sorry I asked, Niall. I just, want you to think carefully about what you want, mate. Looking out for ya." He laughs.

 

"No, I'm sorry. Thanks for being a good friend, Liam. I'll talk later, though. My car's here." Niall hangs up the phone. It's not that he doesn't love Liam, he does really, it's just that at this point he doesn't want to overshare about anything _'NiallandHarry_ ' when he doesn't even know if there is a _'NiallandHarry.'_

 

-

 

Niall smiles as they pull into Harry's mansion, he missed it, he missed him, mostly. It's a bit overwhelming to know that he's about to see Harry for the second time since hiatus; obviously the first was at X Factor, but that wasn't the time or place to be discussing the two of them; that was them supporting Louis during what had to have been the hardest time of his life.

 

Niall tries to take his own bags but the driver insists that he doesn't, and Niall's been through this before, it's best not to argue. It's part of it, being famous and all; you have to choose your battles.

 

"Niall!" Harry smiles, coming round to the car.

 

Niall tried to ignore the way his heart sped up because Harry was smiling for him, he was happy because Niall was here.

 

"Haz, hey. Missed you." Niall sends him a smile back and immediately he's glad he did because Harry's looking at him with the brightest face he's seen from Harry in- ever.

 

They start making their way to the house and they're not even in yet when Niall smells Harry's cooking, "I'm starving, mate."

 

"Good, cause I made your favourite; Sunday roast."

 

Niall smiles to himself, thinking maybe he and Harry are just that easy.

 

-

 

Once they've eaten and Niall's settled in, they decide to just have a relaxed evening. Catching up, and sharing stories from hiatus.

 

"Fuck, I wish I could have taken that trip with you, Niall. It looked like the perfect escape." Harry sighs after Niall's just finished explaining the details of his backpacking trip.

 

"It was, kind of. I didn't lie when I said I'd miss ya, though. Almost caved a billion times, with the whole no cellphone thing." Niall admits bashfully. He remembers back to the one night where he considered jetting to LA and back before morning just so he could hear Harry's voice. Granted, he may of been slightly hung up at the time, just having kissed Harry two weeks prior.

 

"If it helps, I missed you too." Harry laughs, running his thumbs along the rim of his glass.

 

"It does, actually. I felt like a complete eejit at times, like I should be having the time of my life. But I was missing my best friend, Y’know" Harry nods in understanding and Niall doesn't know if he should tell Harry that he kind of wants to kiss him again, so he doesn't. "Let’s hear that album." he offers instead, taking a lengthy sip of the rosé Harry poured him (he'd have preferred a pint, but Harry insisted he try the 'best rosé he would ever have.')

 

"Alright, I um, I don't usually stay in the room with people when I let them hear it, but you're different, I want to see your honest reaction because it means the most to me, truly." Harry says, looking timidly at Niall.

 

"That's a lot of pressure, Haz." Niall laughs nervously. He's sure he'll love it in its entirety, but the fact that Harry's going to be judging himself based on Niall's facial expressions and initial thoughts, that's a lot to take on.

 

"Please, just, listen."

 

-

 

Niall's definitely on the verge of tears, his chest is bursting with pride. "I love it, Har. I love everything about it, I just-" Niall's at a loss for words.

 

"Really?" Harry looks like he might burst from elation as he stares at Niall.

 

"'Course'." Niall pauses "That one song, you know the one. Is it-"

 

"S' about you." Harry confirms Niall's suspicions.

 

Niall stops everything to look at Harry, really take him in and try and understand through his facial expressions what exactly he was hoping for Niall to say.

 

"Christ, you wrote me a fucking ballad?" He inhales. "Wh-"

 

"Why'd you kiss me? At the party." Harry deadpans curiously.

 

Niall wasn't expecting that. Quite honestly he hadn't even thought of _'why'_ ; he doesn't know what to say.

 

"I mean, I didn't intend to kiss you." Niall starts, looking for words to better explain himself.

 

"Oh." Harry sinks into the couch, embarrassed. He wrote Niall _a fucking love song_ for goodness sakes.

 

"No! I don't regret it, and I want to do it again, lots of times. I just don't know why I did, that night in specific. I don't know why I never thought it might've been a good idea to kiss ya before that night." He tries again, whispering even though it was just the two of them, he wanted to keep the feeling of closeness, the profound intimacy he'd only felt once before on that night.

 

It looks like he's said the right thing this time, because Harry perks up. "You want to kiss me again?" Harry smirks, moving closer to Niall, setting his glass down on the table.

 

Niall wants to roll his eyes because of course Harry's gonna be cheeky about this. Anytime Niall opens up even a bit, Harry gets cheesy and annoying; secretly Niall's fond of Harry's teasing, though.

 

Niall doesn't answer for pride reasons, but he sends a sly smile at Harry, batting his lashes so that Harry gets the hint. Harry doesn't waste a second pressing his lips, with a soft passion, onto Niall's, and finally after months of being idiots on the opposite side of the world they're both home, with each other.

 

"Love you." Niall murmurs millimetres from Harrys mouth, before pressing his lips back into the kiss.

 

"Mm, love you too." Harry whispers, placing his forehead on Niall's and staring directly into Niall's eyes, taking him in. "I never knew I was home with you until I wasn't." Harry admits, speaking Niall's thoughts aloud.

 

Niall feels like he and Harry are acting out some dramatic love scene, but it's hard not to invest himself in the feeling of it, the feeling of Harry loving him as much as he loves Harry. "That's- I feel the same way." Niall replied, leaning in to kiss Harry again because he can.


End file.
